


The Beach

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nature, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: After having discovered what lay in the Yeager`s basement, after having revealed the truth to the world you and the surviving scout members venture out side the walls and find the sea. You and Levi allow yourself a moment in the serenity.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr account sasageyowrites.

Levi x Reader

S  
Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT no matter how much I wish I did, I don’t own you either or the GIF below.

Warnings: swearing, sexual references, Levi being overly an overly cautious buzz kill, spoilers for season three

Please no reposts, 

Enjoy

...

It was huge.

It was bigger then you had ever thought anything could be.

In your twenty six years of life you had never seen anything so mesmerisingly strikingly gorgeous, it was a blue you had never seen before, bright and almost glowing in the sunlight. White foam lapping the golden sands bubbling and frothing before dissolving back into the salty water. The surface of the endless turquoise seemed to sparkle as if it had been embroidered with sapphires and diamonds, the rolling waves crashing gently against the rocks that lined the sides of the small beach. The sand a golden white, pink and purple shells buried deep layers of the small grains, tufts of emerald green grass decorated the area under the stone wall shaded by various small trees that littered the back of the beach.

The wind smelt thick with salt leaving a bitter taste in your mouth, your hair whipping softly around your face your nose turning slightly pink from the nip in the air. Huge white birds soared miles above you releasing friendly squawks as they circled above. Soothing heat from the sun flooding you with a feeling of comfort and warmth as if it was trying to push away the chills.

So this is what Eren had been talking about? This was the sea. You could understand now the boy’s desperation to witness this sight for himself, it truly was a splendid spectacle it took the breath away it was paradise in a gloomy world. You sat atop your horse, the reins loose in your hands and muscles aching from the long journey, eyes wide trying to capture the scene before you never wanting to forget.

You glanced around the group having halted your horses at the sight before you. Everyone remained deathly quiet, the only sound was the tame tide and the impatient snorts from your steed who pawed he ground with his hood boys of mud spraying his hocks. You absentmindedly patted his neck your gaze drifted across the endless blue horizon until it landed on the man beside you, his steely eyes widened and his jaw slightly agape at the scene before him, his emerald cloak billowing behind him.

You had never seen Levi so awestruck, so crippled by nature’s beauty and yet still so tense. His eyes glinted with some unrecognised brightness, his ebony hair whipping over his eyes as he sat motionless in his saddle. The others seemed to resemble the same expressions and emotions, Hange’s eyes hidden by her glasses her head still wrapped in the bandage rendering her half blind.

It was silently agreed that no one would talk for a while, but just sit there and adore the brilliance of the transparent water and the world that lay beyond it. The many mysteries you and your fellow scouts had left to unravel, your ignorance having been torn from you by what had been discovered in Grisha’s basement. Having the truth revealed so blatenly after years of sacrifice and fighting, the losses you had overcome all lead up to this moment: the sea and what it held from you.

“It’s…iys amazing,” Eren breathed breaking the silence.

“This is the sea?” Jean mumbled.

“It’s real.” Armin whispered, elated that his father’s books had not been lying at what the walls withheld from him all his life.

It didn’t take long before Levi kicked his horse into a walk, turning it down the slope he was previously stood on, it’s hooves scraping against the muddy bank before settling softly into the sand. You followed closely behind, the others eagerly chasing after too excited about experiencing the beach for themselves, Hange rode beside you a huge smile spread over her freckled face your horses walking nicely side by side their heads bobbing in excitement, Levi just ahead and the youngest members behind you.

“You ok there Hange?” you asked chuckling slightly at her amasment, the Commander turned to face you her grin only growing wider.

“I’m better then ever (y/n), I can’t believe this was here the whole time.” she sang throwing her hands out the the side, her horse snorting as if exasperated by his owners excitement.

“It is beautiful.” you agreed looking out at the shimmering sea, a swift breeze pulling at your cloak and hair.

Levi pulled his horse to a halt under the shade of a cluster of small trees, he dismounted and patted his horse on the neck before tying its reins to a branch of the tree. You followed suit, grabbing the pommel of the saddle in your small hands and leaning forward to swing from yoie horses back landing firmly on the ground, a small jolt of shock running up through your legs.

Loosening off the girth you allowed your horse to breath, he snorted into your cloak burying his muzzle into your chest. A small chuckle escaped as you softly petted his velvety nose, his hot breaths blowing across your face as you contiued to run your fingers down his neck his chocolate fur matter with sweat his doe eyes closing briefly in enjoyment of your affection.

From the side Levi watched you interact with your steed, he stood leaning against one of the trees arms folded and his eyes soft. Beside him Hange was tending to her own horse, the scientist noticed her friend staring at you so lovingly and a smirk worked its way onto her face as the small man watched you coo to your horse.

“Jealous of her horse Levi?” Hange snickered, the Captain said nothing his attention shifting from his girlfriend to his Commander, his silvery orbs glaring at her.

“Tsk. How low do you think I am?” he drawled, his eyes glancing back over to watch you tie your horse to one of the trees, your fingers gently running through his glossy black mane. Levi would always adore how affectionate you were to your horse, you pampered that beast more then yourself. Of course all members of the military were required to maintain their horses, but you always seemed to go above and beyond making sure he wasn’t too worn out or injured after expeditions out side the wall. It was one of the many things Levi would continue to fall in love with about you, he would say he was jealous of the affection you gave the animal but that would be ridiculous.

You shot Levi a small smile as you left your horse to himself walking over to your boyfriend and Commander. You were trying so hard to suppress your excitement at the anticipation of being able to froleck in the cool waves and get your toes covered in sand, you wanted to experience the legend of the sea for yourself. But you had to keep a professional front on, the younger members of your group looked just as anxious as you felt to get into the water.

“Hey,” you said stopping by Levi’s side, he moved so he was stood upright slipping an arm around your waist subtly, hidden from the others. You could see Eren, Armin and Mikasa staring out to the sea, Conny and Sasha sat poking the sand daring each other to try and eat it and Jean was still stood with his horse talking with Floch quietly.

You didn’t know how you felt about Floch, he had been rather rude at the medal ceremony to one of the military police members. You and Levi had overheard them before the ceremony had begun, the boy did not agree with Levi’s choice to save Armin over Erwin and it pissed you off that someone questioned you lovers authority. Still, you weren’t about to cause drama or a feud with the boy, he seemed to believe that he didn’t deserve to be alive after the retaking of Wall Maria and you felt pity for him.

“Are we ready to start enjoying ourselves a bit?” Hange asked and you nodded eagerly.

“We could use a bit of amusement after all the shit we’ve been through, especially Eren.” you replied, your eyes glancing to the boy, his hair had grown out since you had first met him the ebony locks being teased by the summery breeze his prepubescent body although muscular was still boyishly lanky. It was clear to see he was growing into an attractive young man.

“Oi,” Levi called out to the group catching their attention, taking his arm from round your waist he shoved it under his cloak not wanting to show to much pda infront of the teens “get over here brats.”

They didn’t argue, all seven of them walking towards their superiors. Somehow sand was already stuck to Conny and Sasha’s fingers some of it round their lips and you raised an eyebrow not bothering to question the pair’s antics.

“Go and enjoy yourselves for a bit, you’ve earned it, we’ll eat in a bit. Go explore!.” Hange directed, the teens didn’t have to be told twice as they took off the second they were freed, running straight into the waves their gleeful shouts of surprise at the cold water making you laugh, they looked like a group of lost baby ducklings wading through the brothy sea not knowing what to do with themselves.

“Let’s go.” you breathed, Levi tensed slightly as you moved away from him but didn’t protest.

Hange grinned pushing her glasses up her nose throwing her arms out in joy so suddenly she almost smacked you in the face causing you to fall slightly backwards, Levi instinctively stepping forward to catch you. His arms looping under your armpits to then wrap around your waist helping you stand, his hand resting on the small of your back his glare directed at Hange who guiltily rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oi shitty glasses be careful.” Levi snapped, you rolled your eyes at his short temper and flicked him in the forehead laughing softly warning a small ‘tsk’ from the captain.

“Don’t worry Hange,” you waved off, a smile on your face “let’s go shall we?”

You, Levi and Hange exited the shade of the trees stopping briefly by the beginning of the sand where the grass ended, you looked out at the others who were splashing each other in the cool water, their boots and jackets discarded by the rocks. Throwing caution to the wind you knelt down, your hands reaching for the laces on the back of your boots and slid the first one off exposing your bare feet to the sea air letting your jacket fall into your hands before letting it drop to the ground, Hange following your actions.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked his eyebrow raised as he watched you slide the second boot off.

“I’m going to experience the beach the way you’re supposed to. Right Hange? Hange?” you looked to your left to see that Hange’s boots where she had once been, the brunette was now stood in the white sand her eyes wide and quaking in joy her toes wiggling up and down, sand stuck to the bottom of her feet.

“You enjoying yourself there?” you laughed.

“This is amazing! (Y/n), Levi you have to try this!” she yelled venturing further out into the cobalt depths, you nodded rising to your feet about to step foot into the unfamiliar territory. Cautiously you placed your right foot onto the sand jumping slightly as your foot sunk being buried, you must have looked like a child but you didn’t care.

Breathing deeply you placed your other foot into the sand. It was soft, the tiny granules tickling your skin as they slid between your toes at each movement. It was warm too, the further you dug your foot into the sand the warmer it got like blanket you could snuggle into, it was so strange. You could feel it sticking to your (y/s/c) skin already leaving little imprints, it was a wonderful feeling as you slid your foot over the surface of the sand leaving patterns where it had trailed. You turned back to see Levi still stood in the shadows of the tree, his eyes in a narrow glare, arms folded.

“Come on.” you said softly holding a hand out giving him a smile, he glanced at your hand before looking back out at the beach and back at your hand, sighing and stepping out to take your hand in his “aren’t you going to take your boots off?”

“Tsk. Be thankful I’m even here.” he grumbled and you chuckled pulling him further out into the beach your hands still locked as you walked side by side along the shoreline.

“You know I read, in those old books Armin had, that couples usually took long walks along the beach together at night under the stars. I always wondered who would do something that sounded so boring, but now I know why.” you breathed looking out at your friends playing in the water, Eren and Mikasa stood talking quietly, Conny and Sasha splashing each other crying at how salty it was and Armin stood perfectly still his huge blue eyes staring in wonder at the sea bed.

Levi followed your gaze spotting Hange spinning in a circle laughing hysterically, he dropped his gaze back down to his hand clutched in your own before looking back up to stare at you. He had to admit the setting was very romantic, he didn’t think the world could offer anything nearly as beautiful as you but he was proven wrong. To him the world had always been shrouded in misery and poverty with little to offer other then death and destruction, to see this little slice of heaven residing before him seemed unreal and in all honesty he was glad to be sharing this moment with you.

“Eyebrows would have liked this.” he said huskily staring at the floor as he continued to walk, you nodded gently as another breeze tugged on your hair.

“Yes he would.” you agreed giving Levi’s hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance “you made the right choice Levi. Saving Armin instead. I know that Floch kid gave you shit for it, but I think you made the right call. Erwin would have wanted Artlet to see this. I hope you know that.”

Levi stayed silent for a while. His eyes shifting to look at where the small blond boy stood, the water sloshing round his calfs, his hands cupping a shell his eyes wide in amazement and he curiously reached down into the water to try to find more, Armin deserved to witness the sea for himself, Yeager had been right. But Levi had been questioning his own decision, something that rarely happened, he had heard the snide comments made over what the outcome had been and he hated being second guessed by everyone around him. Floch’s criticism at the medal ceremony had made the captain believe that maybe, just maybe he had made the wrong choice.

But you. You seemed to always know what to say to make him feel like he could do no wrong. Your words had reminded him that no matter what anyone said, his choice to save Armin Artlert has been the best course of action. Not only that, but that Erwin would have agreed with him. That brought him some closure, peace of mind.

“(Y/n)! Levi!” Hange called from the water waving you over “join me!”

You grinned slipping your hand from Levi’s beginning to sprint towards the azure water, the rolling waves seemed to be calling your name holding its arms open for you to come and play with it. The sparkling surface pulling you into a trance, seducing you to jump into the crystal depths and taste the salt for yourself.

You were so close, nearly and inch from dipping your toes into the bubbling foam your heart hammering in your chest excitement fizzing in every nerve as Hange yelled for you to join her. Suddenly you felt a hand clamp around your wrist pulling you away from the water’s edge a sharp gasp leaving you as you tumbled to the soft ground below, sand scattering everywhere.

“Ugh.” you groaned rubbing the grit from your eyes, you felt Levi kneel behind you his mouth inches from your ear as his chin hovered above your shoulder his hand still firm around your wrist, his other hand resting on your muscular thigh, his warm breaths tickling your neck.

“Levi?” you questioned your glancing at him from the corner of your eye, Levi kept his glare directly on the sea where Hange was yelling at him to let you join her.

“It might not be safe. It could be poison or something.” his tone was deadly serious and you found it somewhat amusing that humanities strongest, the man who single handedly took down the beast Titan and countless others, was afraid of a little salt water. You laughed lightly at his ignorance pressing a kiss to his cheek, he froze briefly before shooting you a puzzled look.

“Come on Levi lighten up, not everything is out to hurt you.” you teased, he made a grunting noise and got to his feet helping you stand up his hand resting on the small of your back as he presses you into his firm chest, you sighed resting your head against his shoulder another gust of wind blowing over you, Levi’s cloak wrapping itself around you his hair entangling with yours.

“Levi! Let her come in the water you grump!” Hange yelled.

“Mind your own damn business four eyes!” he yelled back, you snorted wrapping your arms around his neck pulling his face round to look at you, his cold gaze slowly softened his lips set in a straight line. You sighed gently brushing your fingers over his cheek, he closed his eyes briefly pushing his face into your touch bringing his own hand up to rest on yours.

“Love, you have to start seeing the good in the world. This isn’t a bad thing, it’s not going to hurt me or you or anyone else. Look at how much fun they’re having out there, you can’t protect everyone forever as much it sucks you have to let me go sometimes.” you whispered, Levi opened his eyes sighing dropping his head slightly, you rubbed your thumb across his cheek his pale skin soft beneath your touch.

“After everything that’s happened I can’t not see the world as a threat, I’ve let people down before (y/n). I’m not going to repeat those mistakes.”

“Levi you’ve only lived life once, there isn’t a manual to it . You’re going to make mistakes and people are going to get hurt, that’s not your fault. I know you’ve been through some shit that no one in an entire life time should have to go through, but please enjoy this with me. Let yourself be free for a little bit.”

Levi raised his head letting out a pent up sigh before hugging you close to his chest resting his chin on your head as you wrapped your own arms tighter around his neck. After a while he slowly let you slide out from his grasp letting one hand fall to his side the other grasping yours tightly.

“Ok.” he breathed trying not to smirk at the joyful look on your face “but one sign of danger and I’m pulling you out of there by your damned hair.”

You nodded letting your hand slip from his turning to step into the water, it swelled centimetres from your toes a bit of spray landing on your feet causing you to shiver at how cold it was. A nervous giggle left your lips, turning back you met Levi’s eyes he gave a reassuring nod and you smiled warmly before closing your eyes and stepping into the water.

It was cold.

Freezing actually. It sent a chilling spike shooting through your nerves, a violent shiver rippling through your tense body your instincts screaming at you to jump back into the warm and welcoming sand. You refused, instead you pushed on, the water growing thicker as it began to rise to your knees. Hange continued waving you over to join her splashing the water as she did, droplets of it showering around you.

As you contiued to move you began to feel the water grow wamer as your body grew accustomed to the temperature. You noticed the sand beneath your feet had become slushy and turned the water slightly murky with each step you took, the clear water giving you a direct view to what was underneath the surface. A small wave suddenly washed past you, stronger then what you anticipated causing your to stumble slightly as you tried to keep your balance refusing to fall over a third time in one day. The small wave washed over your knees where the water hadn’t quite reached yet causing you to shudder slightly at the unanticipated cold, Hange released a chuckle as you finished wading over to her your hair already dripping wet and sticky with salt.

“It’s great isn’t it?!” Hange exclaimed splashing the water some more around her.

“It’s…it’s amazing.” you breathed as a shoal of tiny silver fish darted around your ankles their movement causing their scales to light up quickly vanishing from sight.

“Hey that’s salty!” Sasha yelled as Conny splashed her in the face, tje girls fave growing red in annoyance and reached down to splash him back. The boy shrieked in alarm as the water entered his eyes.

“It stings!” he yelled rubbing his eyes furiously before pouncing on Sasha dragging her under the waves, you couldn’t help but burst into fits of hysterical giggles clutching your sides as the two wrestled, thrashing about in the water.

In a sudden surge of new found confidence a wicked smirk crossed your face and you turned your sights onto Hange who had her back turned to you still laughing at the idiotic teens. You slowly crouched down careful to avoid making too much noise, your hands spread out by your sides trailing them through water, you stopped just behind her trembling with slight excitement.

“Hey Hange look at this…”

The second she had spun around you reached out grabbing her by the ankles and pulling as hard you could, the Commander shrieked as she fell to the water a multitude of waves sloshing upon her entry, thousands of tiny droplets pouring through the air. Hange sat chest deep in the water thrashing about still in a state of complete shock at the icy liquid, gagging slightly on the bitter taste of the sea. Wickedly, you could only cackle to yourself having to bend over to recompose your aching sides resting your hands on your thighs taking deep breaths to try and control the fit of hysterical laughter. Once she had calmed down Hange sat very still, her brown hair flopping in front of her face dripping with water concealing the smirk that played on her lips as your laughter died down.

You suddenly grew very scared of what she had in mind.

Before you could react Hange had jumped up crouching over the sea bed her body half submerged she stuck a leg out swinging round your ankles causing you to shriek as you plummeted towards the salty water. You squeezed your eyes shut, your body tensing for impact as the water swallowed you sending a flurry of goosebumps sprouting over your body. You had been standing in a deeper part of the water to Hange and your entire head was submerged, the water entering your mouth and eyes, a bitter and salty flavour washed through your mouth, your eyes prickly and irritated by the rude intrusion of the uninvited water.

You let your body sink to the bottom the sand acting as a pillow, you could hear Hange’s muffled laughter from above the surface her feet only a few inches from where you lay on the sandy bottom. It was quite relaxing actually, beams of golden sunlight pierced through the top of the water causing ripples of light to cascade over the rolling sand. You let your body relax levitating slightly just above the sea bed another shoal of fish swimming past your face, this time they where a blue colour their tiny bodies illuminated by every movement their glimmering scales reflecting on the sand below causing it to shimmer with blue light.

You watched them swim by, ignoring the painful sting in your eyes, they swam further and further away disappearing into the murky azure depths of the sea. You wondered what other creatures lay out in the ocean, perhaps more fish with even more beautiful colours. Maybe even bigger creatures with graceful movements and intricate markings. It really was a mystery and you were excited to discover what else lay beyond the island you had lived on your whole life.

It was then that you noticed Hange’s clouded laughter had stopped, she was instead calling out your name and you suddenly realised you had subconsciously drifted quite far away from her, you were now probably a good ten to twelve meters from the beach the water having gotten incredibly deep. You hadn’t even noticed the sudden ache in your chest as your lungs screamed for air, quickly you swam upwards breaking the surface of the water coughing violently as you gasped on the cool air, your lungs filling themselves clearing out the water in your throat.

Turning around you could see where Hange stood clearly quite panicked at the thought of accidentally having possibly drowned her friend, the otjers seemed just as relieved, you gave her a wave and began to paddle back to where she was. You could make out Levi by the waters edge and noticed the sand had been churned up by his feet, he must have heard Hange calling your name and grown anxious. You chuckled and once in shallower water managed to rise to your feet shivering as your wet clothes stuck to your skin. Sighing the Commander placed her hands on her hips shaking her head as you gave her a guilty smile.

“(Y/n) could you not do that. I thought I’d have to tell Levi I had killed his girlfriend.” she partially teased and you laughed taking a hand through your drenched hair peeling some loose strands from your face.

“Ah I’m sure he’d forgive you after having drowned you first.”

“Hah, short stop won’t even come near the water, there’s no way he’s get out deep enough to drown me.” Hange chided and you rolled your eyes punching her lightly on the arm, your gaze falling back to Levi, he was leaning against the rocks his eyes focused on where you stood.

You let out a sigh rubbing your forehead. You wished he would come and join you in this moment. The man never let his guard down and you knew that was the package deal that came with dating him, but sometimes you wished he would just learn to let go and enjoy life. It had been said though by many, that you had brought out a side in Levi that hadn’t been seen in a long time. People said he seemed much more at ease when you were together and many who knew Levi had complimented you on managing to help the captain find another purpose in life other then the fight for humanity.

Maybe you could sway him this time too.

Wading back through the water you made your way to the shore, picking up the pace as the depth gradually fell away until the cold and damp sand turned into the warm and fluffy texture it had before. It felt strange walking with clumps of sand stuck to your toes, it was honestly quite irritating to have a scratching pain at every movement but you continued to make your way to Levi stopping infront of him.

“You should join us you know.” you said pulling your hair to one side and twisting it, beads water flying out into the air.

“Tch, and get fucking sand all over me? I don’t think so.” he grumbled moving over to let you stand beside him, his eyes trailing up and down you body.

He had to admit your now soaked white shirt and breeches that now stuck to your skin only dialled up his attraction for you, the damp material of your shirt not leaving much to the imagination it was clear to see your toned flat stomach and other… assests that only his eyes should see. The way your hair seemed to curl as beads of water fell from each lock was quite hypnotising, droplets forming on your neck and running down to your chest sliding between your cleavage made the breath hitch in his throat slightly as he felt a faint tightening in his pants. Not enough to be seen but he knew he was defiantly turned on. He drew his gaze off of you and looked out to see the other members of your squad running around, Conny and Sasha were sculpting something from the wet sand and it brought a glimmer of nostalgia to the stoic captain, as if he had lived days like these before when he knew full well hadn’t. His attention returned to you as you shivered slightly a small sneeze escaping your nose.

“Here.” he drawled unclamping his cloak and throwing it over your shoulders, the jade fabric falling around your body as you clutched it closer to your shaking form still shivering slightly but beginning to warm up.

“Thanks.”

“Tch. Can’t have you dying of damn hypothermia, we’d have an extra horse and that’s just extra effort to look after.”

“But you would look after it.” you grinned, he rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you closer into him, your head resting on his shoulder, the leather from his jacket squeaking slightly in your ear.

“For a while, then we’d probably shoot it and eat it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Who cares, your dead.” he huffed teasingly and your feigned fake hurt smacking him on the chest lightly and he exhaled in laughter pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“It’s still so surreal, everything that’s happened, what was in the basement. I’m not sure how I feel about it. One day we’re the last humans on earth and the next it turns out there are more of us.” you sighed burying your cold nose into the crook of Levi’s warm neck, resting a hand on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around you.

“I’m not sure any of us know how to feel. I know Yeager is hiding something about his ability to control the titans and how it works, he keeps giving me reasons to worry.”

You nodded remembering Eren’s outburst at the meeting concerning the diaries in the basement. Levi was right the boy was keeping something from the group and it wouldn’t be long until that decision would have its back lashes.

“I don’t even know how we are going to get across this ocean. There are still enemies out there, more of them now. Probably more dangerous then those damn brutes we spent our lives trying to kill.”

“Hey, lets not worry about any of that right now. Let’s focus on this amazing sight before us. Let’s appreciate the fact that we’re alive Levi. We are both still alive and here.” you pointed out moving so you were stood infront of him, raising both your hads to cup his face his raven hair gently waving across his face as you slid your hands round the back of his head to rake through his undercut. His hands now resting on your hips as his clouded eyes met your own.

“I mean have you ever seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful before?” you asked turning your head to look out at the endless sea and sky, missing Levi’s smile and he ducked his head down to stare at the floor.

“I have.” he mumbled bringing his face up to look at you again as you turned your head back to face him too. “You.”

You stared at him not knowing quite what to say, your mouth opening and closing as you tried to form words. Nothing came out so instead you settled on not saying anything at all. Rather you let your lips curve into a soft smile, your fingers closing around a lock of his short hair, a light pink dusting your cheeks as you felt a growing warmth spread from your chest into your veins. Levi seemed amused at your bashful silence and ran a hand up your back under the cloak you wore to grasp the roots of your hair gently pulling your head towards his, his soft lips pressing into your own gently biting on the bottom of your rosy lip, his toungue entering your mouth the salt from the sea adding a sweet bitter taste as he pulled you closer against his chest, a soft moan resonated as you deepened the kiss bringing your hands down to trace his jaw line before settling on his shoulders. His own hands having moved and now grasped behind your thighs, his lips still passionately pulling against your own, gently pulling away to rest his forehead against yours breathing shaky deep breaths.

“I love you,” you mumbled.

“Love you too.” he sighed resting his chin on your head his position on the rocks making him for the first time taller then you.

“Oi (y/n), Levi!”

Levi growled slightly as Hange made her way over to you, chuckling you moved back to Levi’s side his arm still wrapped around you as Hange closed the distance stopping just infront of you .

“What is it four eyes?”

“The others are getting tiered now, we were going to head back over to the horses to eat. You coming?” she asked.

“It’s ok Hange, I’ll stay here for a bit longer.” you answered “not quite ready to look away yet.”

“I’m assuming your staying too Levi?” Hange asked turning to your partner.

“Yeah, there’s still some of the beach left to look at, I want to make sure we’re actually alone.”

“Typical.” Hange sighed rolling her eyes.

“He’s got a point Hange, better safe then sorry.” you added, Levi gave you a gentle squeeze with his arm that was still securely on your waist as if to thank you for backing him up on this one.

She nodded walking back over to the cluster of trees where Jean, Sasha, Conny, Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Floch had already started to unpack their saddle bags pulling out various foods and settling down on the soft grass chatting about their thoughts on the sea. You could make out Sasha trying to steal some of Conny’s rations when he wasn’t looking, the two bickering only stopping as Hange approached, you smiled to yourself pulling Levi’s cloak further round your slim body as he guided you to walk with him along the rest of the shore line out of sight from the others.

You and Levi walked in a comfortable silence for a short time, one hand shoved deep into his pockets the other grasped tightly around your own. The winds were beginning to settle and numerous birds were gliding in the air above you, their squawks blurred out by the steady crashing of waves that washed up the beach turning the rich sand into a muddy brown as the turquoise waves gently rolled in and out. The sun was beginning to set casting the sky into peachy oranges and vibrant pinks splashes of fluffy lavender clouds thrown in drifting across the orange sun.

The sea had changed colour too, it’s once glorious sapphire blue turned to a deep navy with orange light shimmering upon its surface. You didn’t know what you preferred, the morning sea or the evening sea. Both were equally beautiful, but it had to be said that there was definitely a therapeutic edge to the calm colours of the present state of the scenery.

“What’s it like?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s the sea like?” Levi asked again.

“Why don’t you find out?”

“Tsk,”

“You might never have this opportunity again.”

He seemed to consider it, his silver eyes glazing over with slight curiosity staring out at the ever moving body of water, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly in his throat as he swallowed deeply. He slowed to a stop you standing beside him your hands still locked. You felt a rush of hopeful excitement at the idea of him joining you in the waves, to feel their currents and the sand squish beneath your feet. Your heart fluttered when he sighed shrugging off his brown jacket and sat down on a nearby rock pulling his boots off, you felt a huge uncontrollable grin spread across your face a rush of freeing joy spreading through your mind numbing it slightly. You stood patiently waiting for him as he placed his boots beside his jacket on top of the rocks slowly rising to his feet inhaling deeply.

You didn’t say anything, there wasn’t any need for words, just actions. You took both his hands in yours gently guiding him towards the water, you chuckled at his disgusted face as his feet began to get covered in sand, his pointed nose scrunching up in distaste and his eyebrows twitched in aggravation at the dirt attaching itself to his skin. You entered the tide first, the surf bubbling around your ankles your back turned to sea only focused on the man before you.

His eyes met yours, his face remained grave and somber but you could see the twinkle of slight fear in his eyes at the premise of stepping into the unknown, like a child asking his mother if it was ok to do something he tore his gaze from the surf. Ever so gently you began to step backwards pulling him with you, his ascot ruffled in the wind the white fabric rippling like water around his neck. His eyes only stared into your own never looking down until he jumped slightly as the water lapped at his ankles, his eyes widened dropping his gaze to the swirling water.

You watched as he closed his eyes, his tense muscles relaxing and his chest falling rising. He looked so at peace just stood there, his hands in yours lost in his own thoughts. The soft winds pushing his raven hair across his forehead, he was so angelic it was almost unreal to believe he was human. Letting your gaze roam his body, you could make out his muscular arms and torso through the thin white material of his shirt, the bottom of his breeches turning slightly grey from the damp.

But you weren’t looking at any of that anymore, instead your sights were fixated on his smile. His lips were lightly turned upwards, his eyes creasing slightly in the corners as he was pulled into a lulling sense of security. The weight from all the pressures of behind the walls lifting from his shoulders, he looked so much younger now, the years of torment and constant disappointment seeming to be erased for a few simple minutes as the water just moved back wards and forwards over his ankles.

His mind allowing his body to drop any and all barriers.

“Levi?” you breathed, your voice barley audible over the tide, he slowly peeled his eyes open “you ok?”

He didn’t respond. Instead he slid his hands up your arms before letting them rest on your shoulder blades, your own hands grasping his bent elbows. He gently pulled you closer to him, lips brushing against each other before locking in a moment of blissful passion. The world melting away, your heart hammering in your chest as he pulled you closer into him, the wind pulling its fingers through your hair, Levi’s cloak still wrapped around your body gracefully whipping around you not even worrying about how numb your feet had become from the chilly water.

As Levi pulled away from you his left hand reached up to tuck a loose of strand of hair behind your ear letting his hand rest there on the side of your face his thumb rubbing back and forth over your cheek.

“(Y/n,)” Levi whispered “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being in my life.”

You didn’t know how long you stood there for just holding each other, the world having slipped into foreign noise the waves falling and rising. The titans, humanity, everyone he had lost just became a distant memory, like a nightmare he had just woken up from he no longer felt the strain of the real world. He’d much rather just stay in the moment, trapped forever in this small utopia tucked away from the rest of the world and away from prying eyes, no one to tear you away from him and no dangers lurking in the shadows that he had to protect you from.

In this heavenly moment it was just you and him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading xx


End file.
